narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chunin Exams Omake
It's a balmy summer day in Kirigakure, and many of the Chunin Exam genin are fed up with all the fighting and combat. Deciding to take a break from the bloodshed and conflict, they meetup at the beach for a day of fun! Arrival The diamond-studded sandy beaches beckon. The gentle ocean breeze caresses your clothes, sending goosebumps of pleasure across your body in waves... the sun beats down, warming and toasting your exposed skin and the golden sand. The waves and wind flirt with eachother, and their subtle voices whisper an aria to you. Shiro plants herself on the beach, reclining against a nearby palm tree. A modest one-piece clings to her thin body. Her pale skin seems sensitive to the sun, but the palm's leaves provide ample shade from the hot sun. Above her, a coconut crab lazily makes its way up the bark of the tree. Sighing in relaxation, Shiro leans back to enjoy a nap. Zenjou follows shortly. His child-like body had a towel large enough to conceal himself. He enjoyed this warmth...Anything to get away from mist and humid air. FInally the smell of ocean returned. The hot sand beneath his feet reminded him of home. Almost sending tears down his cheek. Zenjou walked across the golden floor, paying little mind to such heat. Those in Sunagakure had experienced worst. When he reached his ideal location, he revealed a scroll which puffed out a beach chair. Those peasents at that shop better have not lied to me... Zenjou thought to himself. Being from Sunagakure, he never truly have gone to a beach. So he had no idea what beach fashion was. All of his swimming skills came from Shinobi practice. Which involved wearing his normal attire in case of emergencies. Of course it was done out of spite due to Zenjou's condescending attitude. The shop attendees had tricked Zenjou into buying a specific peace of swimwear Now for the grand reveal! His towel flew off revealing Zenjou's tight body and strong legs. For someone his age, he had a naturally strong build. But more importantly..Zenjou stood in a tight speedo with his own makeshift Peacock tail flailing around in grandeur. Thousands of eyes watched those around him. Now's the perfect time to tan. Uncle tells me an Emperor's skin should be golden rather than deathly white. Zenjou sat upon his beach chair before rubbing himself with sun screen. He also sported thick shades on his face. He of course laid in a pose, expecting everyone to drop their draws from glory and jealousy. Zenjou found satisfaction in making a few women blush. Geiha had followed close behind Shiro, dressed comfortably in her two piece swimsuit. Modest, not showing too much but nothing uncomfortable. Laying down a towel, Geiha watches over the ocean. She felt at ease, for the first time in years. Seeing Zenjou didn't impress her much, given her tendencies to swing the other way. Laying down on her towel, she breathes a sigh of relief, finally free of the killing, even if it was just for a short time. She could just lie back and enjoy herself, just a stress free day to be with her teammates. A short distance away, there was a rather loud and drawn-out yawn as a tall, lanky youth shuffled his way through the sand. He was wearing a pair of khaki board shorts, and so would have blended in with the others— aside from the fact that he still had an oversized fūma shuriken slung across his back. “Not that I really care but, they said this would be fun... ah, whatever.” Chūgo said with evident boredom. Scanning the ocean’s horizon, he took in the beach with one sweeping glance and, just for kicks, imagined a myriad of ways he could set up traps under water. Perhaps he could use a certain canine for shark bait... Caught up in his own thoughts, he did not pay attention to where he was walking, and tripped suddenly over a sprawled-out body lying on the sand. His first thought was that it was a carcass left over from the exams, but upon closer inspection found it to be the pale, almost sparkling body of none other than Zenjou himself, although he was unaware of his name, only recognizing him as a fellow Genin. For some reason or another, there was a plume of peacock feathers affixed to the young man’s speedo, and Chūgo blinked a few times as he slowly took in this information. “What... the hell are you wearing?” He suddenly grinned and, cupping his hand over his mouth, was overcome with a fit of laughter, which he tried to contain. Of course he was unsuccessful, and burst out laughing. Eventually his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. “Were you attacked by birds or something?” he managed to choke out. His dark-tanned skin shines radiantly across the beach, his brown hair flapping in the small breeze. Upon his flesh, he wore blue swimming trunks, blue sandals, a white t-shirt, a bucket hat and of course, black shades that masked his ocean blue eyes. For a medic nin, staying healthy was the most important thing, and you couldn't do that if you overly exposed yourself to the sun just to show off your "guns". That's why Daisuke made sure to wear a shirt and expose only what was necessary: most of his lower body. He scanned the area, spotting his rather....interesting teammate. Daisuke lowered his shades slightly, revealing the top of his eyes. "Himiko....What in the fuck is he wearing?" His female teammate stood next to him, wearing a long white shirt that was a little seen-through due the colour of her two-piece swimsuit. And for once, Himiko didn't braid her hair which now rolled down her back in fine curls, ending around her upper leg. She wore no shades, used to the blazing sun... a weather she much appreciated unlike anything else. To her, this was a fine day that fed her hiden well. "... Kin." The woman merely uttered out after following the gaze of Daisuke. But her familiar refused to head over to their youngest teammate, preferring to rest around his master's neck. "It's embarrassing." Zenjou could only ignore his jealous enterouge as he felt truly alive in this piece of swimwear. It emphasized his strong muscles. Packed arms, beautiful legs and of course, The Glutes. Zenjou never missed leg day. They're just jealous. Zennie promised himself. No one could understand fashion. The royal swimsuit of Gods. In the corner of his eye was a small girl whose hair matched his own. Almost the same age, Zenjou had seen her before the exams started. She peaked Zenjou's interest. Always quiet...Why? She reminded Zenjou of himself. Simply misunderstood. Or so he thought. Zenjou's world blanked as he attempted to gather enough confidence...Anyone watching would notice that he constantly eye'd her. Chūgo had stopped laughing by that time, as he realized the white haired youth had completely ignored him. Normally, such things did nothing to break his composure, but the fact that this guy had feathers plastered to his crotch... “Hey,” he said, crouching down and sticking his face into that of the sun-bathing “fashionista.” “Do you have sunstroke, or something?” he asked without a shred of concern in his voice. Zenjou turned his attention to the complaining child before him. Such an annoying creature who dared exist before him. "Sunstroke is nothing compared to the pain and suffering I will force you through...Should you not step away from me." He growled at the boy who met his gaze. Baring all rows of teeth. "Besides, you cannot understand fashion. You're just a lowly mutt." The word “mutt” hit a nerve with Chūgo, and his eyelids dropped, dimming his eyes. “Not that I care but, how exactly is this considered ‘fashion?’” he asked. At the same time he reached behind him, and his hand shot into the sand. A tiny, bright red crab had been making its way along the surface of the beach, and he held it carefully between his fingers, hiding the improvised weapon behind his back. “Looks more like you wandered out of a circus to me, or a strip-club.” he said, hoping to distract his target. Not only was the Genin stretched out in plain view of all, but he had appeared to take special care to show off his legs and derriere, which Chūgo found rather repulsive. Although it nearly gagged him in doing do, he reached out and, squeezing the crab just enough to ensure it was sufficiently panicked, placed the creature on the bare, shining skin, at the same time leaping back a foot or two in order to put some distance between them. Perhaps this would start something interesting. Letting out a sigh, Geiha observes the tomfoolery between Chūgo and Zenjou. All she could do was express mild annoyance, but it was out of her hands, so she lets out a shrug, continuing to enjoy the sound of the ocean crashing against the beach, the gentle ocean breeze blowing over the water. "You know, Shiro, we need to do this more often. Just, try and find an opportunity where we can finally enjoy ourselves, where even for just one day, we wouldn't have to deal with the stress of having to fight off whatever damn thing gets in our way. It's nice, a paradise in comparison to that horrible place." Letting out a sigh, she continues to try her best to hide those painful memories. "I like it. Not having to deal with the horrible realization that I'm probably the closest thing to a monster a human can get to. And just once, I'd like to push that feeling of pain aside, try to make something with myself that doesn't involve having to drag me into the darkness." If Shiro heard Geiha, she isn't showing it. She snoozes soundly as spots of light shift on the ground around her. It seems as though the entire world has washed away in a feeling of relaxation and warmth. High above her, the coconut crab fiddles with its newly-found meal, but its clumsy claws drop its prize. A large brown coconut comes tumbling down. "Ouch!" "Nice try loser!" A bone shot out of Zenjou's body and pierced the crab through it's center. But Chu's constant complaining had struck a nerve. "You Bastard!" He quickly swung his foot around, aiming to kick sand into Chu's eyes. "You second rate Archer, I shall have your head!" To think he was yelling before her. But to his luck, this girl had remained asleep. Now's my chance to show my true power. Zenjou quickly got up and began chasing after Chu with a massive bone hammer. “Damn, that’s just low.” Chūgo exclaimed as leaped up into the air and somersaulted backwards, landing in a crouch. It was a rather flashy move to escape the flying sand, but it had been effective nonetheless... It was not so effective in dodging the hammer swing, which Chu barely managed to avoid by throwing his entire body to the side. The bone crashed into the sand, sending up a huge cloud of dust, and Chūgo, with arms flung out in front of him, rolled to his feet and took off at a sprint. “Whoah whoah whoah!” he yelled as he ran. “Look, pal, I really don’t want to die here!” he paused as he was forced to avoid a hammer swing. “I’d really appreciate it if...” He ducked another blow. “You would stop...” he leaped up as the hammer chopped sideways, tucking his feet into his chest to miraculously avoid a strike. “Swinging that thing at me!” He looked towards the sea. The sea! The water could save him. At least he hoped. Could feathers swim? The hammer whistled through the air once more, and Chūgo had to execute a twist nearly as delicate as that of a ballerina to avoid it. “Listen bone-boy, this isn’t baseball.” he growled as he stopped spinning. He was so close to the water’s edge now... So close... "Alright, you boys. Quit comparing your junk and calm down." With a snap of her fingers, Geiha renders both Zenjou and Chūgo motionless. "This is supposed to be a day of simple times, the one opportunity where we aren't slitting our throats. So how about we enjoy it? If not, I'll bury you both neck deep in the sand against the tide, let you simmer for a while." Trusting their judgement, Geiha snaps her fingers again, freeing them of their movement, but she keeps her hand at the read in case she needs to do something again. She prefers things to be at a level of simplicity when she chooses to relax, and in what she sees in her eyes, two insignificant little peabodies starting a fight ruins that for her. "Don't make me have to react again, please." Chūgo did not even notice the newcomer or her snapping fingers. In fact, he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he had been rendered immobile only a moment before, completely ignoring the girl’s presence. Instead, the instant his feathery adversary was distracted by her short lecture, he threw himself into the air and dived head first into the shallow surf. There was a resounding smack as his entire abdomen impacted the surface of the water, and he winced, the water of his eyes mixing with that of the sea. But not to be deterred by the stinging pain, he swam forwards with all his might until he had disappeared beneath the waves. Of course, this involved a rather large amount of writhing and wriggling across the barely immersed sand, but at last the tide caught him and pulled him out to deeper water, where he disappeared from sight. Chūgo grinned as he held his breath under the water. He could remain submerged for quite some time, all thanks to the training his jōnin sensei had forced upon him. While the breath-holding exercises had not improved his wind-based jutsu techniques in the slightest, they would without a doubt help him now, and he was glad the training had not been an entire waste of time. Still, he was not without his limits. As the seconds slipped by he cast about him for something that could be used against the pretentious pansy of a peacock. To his incredible luck, there was a small swarm of jellyfish floating past him. He watched the delicate pulsing of their gossamer bodies for a moment before the idea struck him, and another unpleasant grin spread across his face. Carefully, he took his fūma shuriken and impaled a jellyfish on each of its points. Considering the resistance of the water and the slippery composition of the jellyfish, this was no easy task, and took him a considerable amount of time. His face had almost turned blue by the time he had finished. At last he swam to the surface and as he took a huge breath of air, looked around for his target. There. “Hey feathers!” he shouted. “Try this on for size!” with that he spun the fūma shuriken and it flew through the air with expert skill. He did not aim to hit the birdy Genin with the weapon— oh no, he had something much worse in mind. As the fūma continued on its course, the jellyfish were flung from the spinning blades and shot straight towards his plumaged opponent, tentacles splayed out and ready to deliver a nasty shock to whoever they contacted first. Beach Activities The genin are filled with energy and enthusiasm. Some are swimming or splashing in the surf. Others have taken to wandering the beach in search of shells or fiddler crabs. A few are sunning themselves under the blazing sky. Okami, with a heave of exhaustion and frustration, lifts the last watermelon into a sizable pile. Although two dozen melons seemed excessive, it was hard to argue with the price for such commodities; the merchant had been able to be bartered down to a mere five ryo for each. No stranger to the allure of the cool wet fruit on a hot day, Okami recognized the profit potential immediately. The one-horned businessman looks over his newly-acquired merchandise and grins maliciously. "This is a golden opportunity." Placing his quartz tetsubo beside the pile, he positions a sign in front of the melon pile. It reads, '"Melon smashing! 15 ryo per attempt."', and in much smaller print below, '"No refunds."' His tetsubo weighing in excess of 250 lbs, it would be a miracle if the other genin could lift, let alone swing the weapon. I'll bag a neat profit and keep all these juicy morsels for myself. Hahaha! Games and Prizes Bonfire and Cookout Dance Off and Party Games Test of Courage